The present invention relates to agents for flavoring beverages, particularly for coffee and tea, and their preparation and in particular to preparation of milk-based flavoring agents and more particularly to flavoring agents prepared with a concentrated milk base.
A flavoured condensed milk is known for example from German Patent Application Publication No. DE 44 34 400. As disclosed, the condensed milk which is packaged in portions with the object of serving as a whitening and flavouring agent for a beverage of the coffee or tea type. In an unsweetened version, a product of this type is prepared by concentrating a milk by evaporation, the fat content of which has been adjusted by adding a flavouring concentrate thereto, by homogenizing it, by sterilizing it in-line and by packaging it in portions in an aseptic manner. In order to prepare a sweetened version, the milk, standardized in fats, is mixed with a sugar syrup, it is concentrated by evaporation, a flavouring concentrate is added to it, it is homogenized, it is seeded with lactose and it is then packaged, these operations being no different from the conventional preparation of sweetened concentrated milk, the high sugar content of which enables it to keep.